monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmasbeard Uragaan
|image = None Yet |names = The Good Crystalbeard Uragaan, Better Crystalbeard, What Is This? |titles = The Gifting Rocky |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Very Large |habitats = Tundra |relations = Christmas Volvidon, Crystalbeard Uragaan |elements = |ailments = |move = Present Rocks |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Christmasbeard Uragaan is a Monster Hunter Explore styled Variant of Uragaan. It can only be fought from the 00.00 25th December to 00.00 1st January. Behaviour This variant has been seen giving generous presents to the kind and poor, and nasty and rarely even dangerous items to the vile and hateful. This variant also has an unique roar in its normal state where its roar is cut into three parts so it sounds like Hroooo hrooo hrooo. Mount The exact same as an normal Uragaan's. Attacks When Normal *'Gifts': The rock flings of Christmasbeard Uragaan will send rainbow colored rocks that can be mined that will give useful and sometimes valuable items to hunters. It won't attack when hunters mine from these rocks. *'Icy Roll': Its rolling attack will do Iceblight. If Attacked If hunters don't take its gifts and instead attack it will enter a rage mode where its beard turns to hardened ice and its rocks turn black like coal and remain in it for the rest of the hunt. It can be set off in a single hit if the attack had the Black Flame, Crimson Demon or Dragon element in it due to their evil powers. *'That's What You Get!': Now its rocks will become unmineable and can cause, Soiled, Paralysis, Blastblight or Blind. *'Snowman Gas': Now its Sleep Gas becomes Snowman inflicting Gas. *'Worse Than Crystalbeard!': All its chin attacks have a chance of inflicting Stunned in one hit. Its super slams however will always cause it. Choice Rewards If Left Alone Christmasbeard Uragaan will throw a huge golden rock down full of valuable items and then jump out of the area like a Fanged Beast. As a bonus for doing this the first time encountering it, hunters will get an increase in rare drop rates for the remainder of the year. True Sad Identity If hunters break its beard and sever its tail or capture it the Christmasbeard Uragaan will emit a rainbow glow and transform into a normal Uragaan and leave the area by digging while dropping a single normal Wyvern Tear. As a consequence of doing this the first time encountering it, hunters will have a lowered rate in rare drop rates for the remainder of the year. Always A Hunter? If hunters slay the Christmasbeard Uragaan it will do the standard death animation and drop a Large Wyvern Tear. Hunters can get their carves of Low Rank tier and at the Quest Cleared screen a message and ominous voice will appear which says: Your selfish and greed filled actions will cost you a great price.... As the great punishment if this was done on the first time encountering it, no rare drops can be gained and general luck based things in game will become worse for the remainder of the year. Breaks *'Beard/Chin' *'Back' *'Tail Wounded' **'Tail Severed' Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex It is immune to all things nasty. Trivia *Obviously created as a Christmas Themed Monster. *The ominous voice has a strange resemblance to how Cwealis sounds. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Variant